Theta and Koschei
by Mabudachi-trio
Summary: Eleven and the gang crash land onto Earth. Not only that he keeps sensing a presence he can't quite put his finger on. Meanwhile Theta and Koschei disapear from galifrey to just turn up on earth, the master too. Just what is going on?
1. The Tardis lands

Theta and Koschei

Chapter 1: Introduction: The Tardis lands

AUTHORS NOTE: Ok this if my first fanfiction of the doctor and the master and because I can't write/type things that will never happen (example: The master not going into the timelock) I have chosen to do something that is unlikely but can not be unruled. I am not sure on the title yet but basically this is going to feature the eleventh doctor, amy pond, Rory pond, the master (simm!), Theta, Koschei and I hope to bring the rest of the crew in, maybe not all but most of them. Captain jack, Mickey, Martha, Wilf, Donna, Rose, Jackie, Pete, Human 10 (Although I don't really like him, he comes to good use of keeping it doctor/master haha) But it will change if you the viewers would not want another story with that. Anyways I won't spoil but to give you a idea, yes something is happening and hopefully this can include about the slience but it may not. Expect alot of fluff and cuteness. This is just to kick it off

[Listening to the danish version of the Doctor's theme which people have put the audio of the teaser on youtube so I got it and I am madly in love with it, here in the uk they should use it, itis awesomeeee!]

DISCLAIMER: I do not own doctor who or the doctor and the master and yes I single them out because they are hot :D

RATING: I'm pretty sure that this should be a T throughout because of ... well the doctor and the master being together haha

"Whoa!" The doctor yelps holding onto the tardis for support.

"What is going on!" Asks amy.

At the same moment rory runs unsteadily into the console room. "What's going on?".

The doctor looks up impatiently

"The tardis is playing up that is what's going on!" He answers to both Amy's and Rory's question

"We can see that-t- ahhh!" She is interupted by her own scream as the tardis lunges into a halt

"Owww my neck" Amy said

"What's wrong with you, eh?" The doctor asks while stroking the tardis and ignoring the comments made behind him. "Come along pond's, lets see where we are" The doctor says while doing his famous walk, skip and turn to the door whilst amy and rory smile while heading for the door also "Lets see where you landed us this time, old girl" As he opens the doors and peaks out. "What?"

"But this is..." Amy trails off.

"Earth" Fnishes rory.

The doctor slowly walks out turning around at his gatherings, whilst amy and rory hold hands and look around as well.

"Not just earth, london to be exact..." The doctor stops for a moment to hold his finger in the air. "The year 2010, present to be exact".

"London, hm" Amy repeats holding the hand above her eyes to see more of the city

"This is strange" The doctor says

"Why?" Rory asks

"The tardis crashed here, but the tardis is very much used to london, well it did rebuild itself but the point still stands it's odd for it to have crash landed it, this is by no means a parallel earth which I was wondering if it was for a moment because that would explain it but no, everything looks the same, exactly the same which is very odd"

"Well were here now, although whenever your around something is bound to happen one way or another" Rory replies to the doctor

"I'll try my best not to be insulted" The doctor replies back, whilst smirking at him

"Come on then you two lets explore london!" Amy says while starting to walk leaving rory and the doctor a little behind, making the opportunity for the doctor to say to rory

"I don't think london can handle it" Rory smiles at this because he knows what he means. Suddenly the doctor feels a presence in the air and stops to turn back and look around

"Doctor, what's wrong?" Rory asks. The doctor takes long to repond but when he did he just says "Nothing". And carries on walking.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes this chapter is short but I think it needed ending on this, because I want to include his friends but only if reviewers would like them to be in it. Please review to give me your opinion on who you would like in this and about the story. I am typing this at 1:22am and I haven't typed a fanfiction in ages since new years eve which is to me a long time. Hope people like this story and hopefully I will start typing later on today the second chapter with or without reviews because I will change it if people don't want them in the story (rose, donna ect...) oh and once again I may change the name because I am not sure but it pretty much sums it up to me xD

Hit the smexy blue button- tardis colour o.o


	2. Just a dream?

Theta and Koschei

Chapter 2: Just a dream?

AUTHORS NOTE: This story doesn't fully need the gang from Tennant's era but it would make it quite epic so I have decided to have them in it, but about donna and wilf I am not sure, they won't be in this chapter anyways. Thankyou to KoscheiThePianist, No1fanofalot and Gfcem for the reviews. Oh and the human doctor doesn't have the dreams and also doesn't have the memories of the past for some reason which will have a reason in a later chapter. Also this story was orginally named 'the two boys in robes' but I think that best for next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own doctor who or the doctor and the master and yes I single them out because they are hot :D

RATING: I'm pretty sure that this should be a T throughout because of ... well the doctor and the master being together haha

The doctor, amy and rory continue to walk through london, the doctor obviously still puzzled by the presence he felt and comes to the conclusion to look for it himself. "Amy, rory." They stop to look at him. "Why don't you two look around here by yourselfs, some time alone" He suggests to them.

"Why?" Amy asks

"Well because we're married" Rory answers for him

"Exactly, go and look around." He holds his hand up as a gesture to london then concludes. Amy and Rory look at him for a long time before they start to walk, Amy still looking the doctor, he just replies with a smile and wave. Then he begins to wander off to the direction he felt the presence from.

Meanwhile somewhere not far from him. Somewhere familar. Martha and Mickey have visited captain jack at torchwood.

"So martha and mickey, none the less married, how come I wasn't invited to the wedding and what seems to have brought you to come see me?" Jack asks amusingly.

"Well, we been having these dreams." Martha ignoring the comment about the wedding, looks at mickey and he nods. "Not exactly horrible dreams, its like, you can see them, yet you can't, mysterious, coated in darkness, two boys-" Martha is cut short by captain jack. "In robes." He fnishes for her.

"You've seen them two." She confirms more than asks.

"Have you also?" Jack looks straight at Mickey

"Yh" He replys

"Do you know what it means, can it connote something?" Martha asks

"Well judging from us knowing maybe even the whole world is dreaming of these two boys, well it could connote something." Jack looks at both of them, whilst Martha leans forward. "What could it possibly connote?" She asks.

"They are coming, or are seeking help, could be a distress singal type of thing" Jack answers

"If they seeking help they should be a lot more clearer because it confusing as hell" said Mickey

"Good point" Interupts a man, Jack, Martha and Mickey all turn fast to face the man only to come face to face with Rose, the human doctor, Jackie and another man they don't know

"H-How?" Asks Martha

"We don't really know what happened, one minute we was on parallel Earth next we are on Earth" Answers the human doctor. Captain jack then manages to ask "Who are you?" Referring to the man next to jackie.

"I'm pete, Jackie's husband" He answers. Suddenly Martha speaks and asks "Have you dreamt of them too?"

"Yes, except john though" Answers Rose

"We need to find the doctor" Mickey says knowing who john is

"Yh but we haven't seen him since that sontaran problem" Martha says

"I haven't seen him since he said goodbye to me at a bar" Said Jack looking down then he suddenly looks up. "Lets check what he's been up to lately" He then heads to the computer whilst the rest follow

"Hm, their doesn't seem to be anything." He says strolling down. "Ah something did happen a while back, I heard rumor of it anyways"

"The eyes showing on the screen and stuff about prisoner zero" Mickey carries on

"I think we should observe the area, their must be a reason why something brought us here" The human doctor suggests

"Yh, lets do that, are you two in". Both Martha and Mickey look at each other and then turn to face jack and agree.

Later on.

The gang are all walking down the street discussing the dreams they are having.

"So we all have the same dreams exactly the same, excluding..." Martha stops short looking at the only part of the doctor here now, everyone else does the same

"Did anyone notice anything strange going on, apart from the dreams?" Captain jack changes the conversation

"Urm." "No, I don't think so" Rose answered

"So we have a mystery on our hands?" Pete asks jack

"I guess so."

Suddenly a black hole or so they described it appeared before their eyes. They all continued to stare at it, till something came flying out of it. Everyone is frozen whereas jack was able to catch what came out, the portal closes soon after as they stop staring at the hole and now at what is in Jacks hands.

"It's..." Martha begins

"One of the boys from our dreams." Jack concludes.

Meanwhile...

The doctor continued his search for the presence he felt suddenly stopping in his tracks as a portal shows in front of him which was a exact lookalike as the untempered schism, the opening into the space time continuum, shortly after it closes. Panicking the doctor as he rushes to whip his sonic screwdriver out and aim at where it appeared

"Ah, not good" He checks the readings

"Thats extremely not good" He concludes and puts his sonic screwdriver away but just as he turns the untempered schism lookalike opened again and something blasted into the doctors back knocking him to the ground leaving something adding pressure on his back. He turns his neck to find...

"Koschei..."

Ok yep I don't know if this is any good. But I tried hard, this proberly was the hard one for now because it is there entrance but the next one is set on gallifrey which will explain what happened and how they ended up on Earth, so I bet I will change my mind but of course why will not be established until further notice :D

REAL-

I remember putting my away auto message on msn as something like

The doctor and master are having sex right now, please leave a message after the beep. XDDDD

Thankyou for reading.

Me: Don't forget to hit the review button to enter my tardis

...

Me: What? Is that not good enough for you, ok then, maybe a surprize is behind there, koschei and theta lovey duffy even the master and eleven, I can picture it now the master and koschei grinning and the doctor and theta blushing. Hehe what you waiting for? REVIEW! XD


	3. The two boys in robes

Theta and Koschei

Chapter 2: The two boys in robes.

AUTHORS NOTE: Ok this chapter is about Theta and Koschei and how they get to Earth. I hope you enjoy and thankyou to my lovely reviewers who are eager for me to continue so here I am. This chapter is basically explaining the things we didn't understand in the first 2 chapters minus the dreams though. I know what Theta looks like in this story but sadly I can't show -.- And I have a image of what Koschei looks like also but me not totally satisfied with it, but with theta yep I am lol.

[listening to boats and birds by Gregory and the hawk which I think suits the doctor and the master perfectly and the song living inside a shell from the ghost in the shell O.S.T soundtrack which is going to be the theme of this story]

DISCLAIMER: I do not own doctor who or the doctor and the master and yes I single them out because they are hot :D

RATING: I'm pretty sure that this should be a T throughout because of ... well the doctor and the master being together haha

SHOUT OUT: Thankyou to Vic Taylor for the help with corrections and for helping me decide things about this chapter!^^ I am very grateful.

On Galifrey

"Kos, where are we going?" Theta asks nervously while keeping his hand held inbetween koschei's

"It's a surprize, its something I found when I came up here the other day," Koschei replies shining his brillant dazzling smile at Theta. Theta nods and continues to let Koschei lead the way. They run up the green fields, remembering the first time they came here, without a care in the world, endlessly running, this is how Theta and Koschei want it to be like. Forever. Yet they are oblivious to the day they become enemies.

"Our place," Theta mentions while running with Koschei. He turns to look at Theta, staring right into Theta's beautiful, pure, innocent blue eyes.

"Yeah," Koschei replies while staring and smiling at Theta. Theta catches this and immediately blushes, while Koschei smirks at his blush.

"Come on, we're nearly there," Koschei disregards mentioning the blush and continues to the destination. They carried on walking up a steep dark green hill to be overcome with the sight of a dark cave.

"Is this it?" Theta asks.

"It's in there," Koschei replies.

"Why, whats in there?" Theta asks nervously.

"Don't worry I'm here, I won't let anything hurt you," Koschei says while he smiles warmly at his Theta.

"Ok," Theta replys looking down blushing from his choice of words. They head inside the dark tunnel. Theta clinging to the koschei while a little in front of him, this was done in a protecting manner for Koschei. Koschei notices this and lifts his hand and nuzzles Theta's, this makes Theta blush like crazy and for once is glad that it was dark unable for him to see. Suddenly Theta notices a light coming from infront of them not so far away.

"I was wandering around outside of here when I saw this light and came in and discovered..." He stopped talking for a second as they walk on towards it now able to see it clearly. "This," He concludes.

"Its the spitting image of the untempered schism," Said Theta.

"Thats what I thought, but it can't be, because they wouldn't abandon it here, in the books we have read about it in class, it was always in the same place never moved, this is just a copy, it proberly doesn't do anything, just a endless image of the vortex," Koschei concludes.

"But it looks..." Theta says while walking forward, letting go of Koschei's hand and pokes his hand through it, what he doesn't expect is that his hand goes through it.

"Impossible," Koschei says while going round to the back of the fake untempered schism. "No way," He repeats.

"What is it, is my hand showing?" Theta asks.

"No." Koschei replies.

"But that can't-" But before Theta can say anything else he is cut short as it pulls him forward hurtling into whatever the object is.

"Theta?" Koschei asks. "Theta!" He asks again getting worried, he goes back to the front to see he has disapeared and it seems the only place possible was inside. Whatever it is, he had to enter it and find Theta. Before he had time to think he jumps into it, head first. Literally.

AUTHORS NOTE: Well that explains why he landed on the doctor lol! Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I thought it would be perfect ending it on this, I am going to type up chapter 4 now xD


	4. Welcome to Earth

Theta and Koschei

Chapter 4: Welcome to Earth

AUTHORS NOTE: I have decided to start with Koschei and the doctor because that just seemed to fit best and I can't explain detailed why but if you think about theta with the doctors companions and then koschei with the doctor it seems better as the second one not just because I want to get to them but because we don't want to be to ahead of koschei and it suits to what happened in the last chapter because grrr IT SUITS OK! XDDD.

[listening to ghost in the shell soundtrack, listen to living in a shell, that is this storys theme it will be based of that and suits perfectly so far.]

DISCLAIMER: I do not own doctor who or the doctor and the master and yes I single them out because they are hot :D

RATING: I'm pretty sure that this should be a T throughout because of ... well the doctor and the master being together haha

**LAST TIME**

**"Theta?" Koschei asks. "Theta!" He asks again getting worried, he goes back to the front to see he has disapeared and it seems the only place possible was inside. Whatever it is, he had to enter it and find Theta. Before he had time to think he jumps into it, head first. Literally.**

**AND NOW A QUICK RECAP TO WHAT HAPPENED ON EARTH**

**"Thats extremely not good" He concludes and puts his sonic screwdriver away but just as he turns the untempered schism lookalike opened again and something blasted into the doctors back knocking him to the ground leaving something adding pressure on his back. He turns his neck to find...**

**"Koschei..."**

Koschei jumps of the strange man. "Where am I?" He asks slightly panicked. Whilst the doctor continues to stare at him. Shocked.

"Are you deaf or something?" Koschei asks slightly annoyed at the time this is taking, he doesn't mean to be rude but he has to find his theta.

"Oh urm, you're on earth." The doctor finally manages to answer.

"Earth." Koschei repeats. The doctor just nods, whilst Koschei continues to stare at him.

"Are you human?" Koschei asks, the doctor continues to stare at him. "Well?" Koschei pressures him.

"Yep." The doctor replies lieing.

"I'm not." Koschei says back to him. The doctor does a fake surprized look and says.

"If I was you, I would not say that out loud, so what brings you here Koschei?" The doctor asks.

"You said my name." Koschei mentions.

"What?" The doctor asks.

"You just said my name, not just now you said it before aswell, how do you know my name?" He stares at the doctor like a predator after it's pray.

"A-A boy before was saying that name before and I gathered it was you." The doctor replies nervously.

"A boy with blonde hair, blue eyes and wearing the same robes as me?" Koschei asks.

"Thats the one." The doctor replies lieing again, suddenly he notices his former friends face light up from knowing his self, his younger self was unharmed. Oh how we have changed now.

"Do you know which way he went?" Koschei asks the skinny man with the bow tie in front of him. The doctor smiles at the young boy infront of him warmly.

"Come on, I'll help you find him." The doctor says while turning to walk in the direction he felt the presence before.

'He must somewhere, I felt a different presence before koschei fell out, he should be somewhere I just hope nothing bad happens before we get to him because something is going on theirs no way this has happened without a reason.' The doctor thinks to himself. Koschei looks up at him, as if he can see through the doctor then smiles.

"Ok." He says whilst running to the doctors side.

"Oh by the way." Says the doctor

"What?" Asks Koschei

"Welcome to Earth."

...

**Back where Theta appeared **

Suddenly a black hole or so they described it appeared before their eyes. They all continued to stare at it, till something came flying out of it. Everyone is frozen whereas jack was able to catch what came out, the portal closes soon after as they stop staring at the hole and now at what is in Jacks hands.

"It's..." Martha begins

"One of the boys from our dreams." Jack concludes. Theta looks up to see people staring down at him.

"Kid are you lost?" Mickey gathers the courage to ask the cute boy in front of them

"Yes, I am, I was with Koschei my friend when this hole sucked me through and I ended up here, where am I?" Theta makes eye contact with the young man before looking up at the sky and scanning the area. "Is this, earth?" Theta asks in awe.

"Yes, this is earth your in london actually." Martha says to the boy

"I've always wanted to come to earth." Theta says whilst looking around in awe at the places around him and then setting his eyes on the people in front of him. "Are you's human?" He asks smiling

"Yes, well, we're not exactly what you would-" Mickey starts

"Excuse me to interupt Mickey." Jack says whilst walking so he can see the child more clearly and bending to his level, the rest follow pursuit. "You don't have to worry, lets just say we are not your average every day humans, I am called captain jack harness, this man next to me who you have met is mickey, the woman next to him is his wife martha, this woman is Jackie tyler." Gesturing to each one of them. "And him being her husband pete, next is rose and the doct- John" He says introducing everyone whilst correcting the name at the end.

"Your not a normal human." Theta says staring at jack. Jack smiles at this

"No I am not, I can never die."

"Thats impossible, your impossible." Theta says backing up slowly

Jack stares at Theta smiling. Causing everyone to stare at jack then the boy.

"Jack." Martha says

"I'm onto it." Jack says moving forward to him, whilst theta moves further back. "No it won't do, someone else will have too, he doesn't trust me." He says whilst smiling at the boy. Rose steps forward

"I'm not going to hurt you, I just wish to know what species you are, you are alien right?" Rose says to the boy smiling

"I'm a timelord." He answers staring at rose whilst everyone else stares with shocked faces then turning to look at each other. "Humans only have one heart right." Theta suddenly mentions whilst he smiles brightly at rose, this taking everyone back a little.

"Yes, but How?" Martha says confused.

"How do you cope with it and all." Theta continues to talk

"And how many hearts do you have?" Rose asks just to be sure

"Two." Answers Theta whilst everyone exchanges glances. Whilst rose walks slowly and carefully to the boy gesturing to let her put her heart on his hearts, he lets her do so and when she hears a noise, two to be exact she stands back shocked and nods to the rest.

"So we have ourself a little timelord, oh how the doctor will love seeing you." Jack says whilst grinning.

"Have you seen a boy with brown hair and dressed in robes like me arrive here?" Theta asks

"No we haven't." Answers Martha

"Kid, the strange thing is, all off us have been having dreams about you, and I think about your friend also which could mean every human is, do you know why?" Jack asks whilst Theta gives a puzzled look and shakes his head.

"Would you like us to help you look for your friend?" Asks Jackie. Theta nods and everyone starts to walk in the direction they was heading

"So, kid what's your name?" Asks Jack

"Theta." Everyone looks at the child in front of them and the Theta gives off another puzzled look. "Why?"

"Its just we know, well I know two timelords who go by the name the doctor and the master and well as you can tell that is different to your name." Theta looks shocked by this and soon goes back to his normal expression but it doesn't go unnoticed.

"I am not old enough yet for to be given a title." Theta replies.

"Why did you look shocked then, do you know them, it's just that we thought galif-" Martha was interupted

"It's just that, that name." Theta stops and looks at them, as they do the same.

"The doctor..." This causing everyone to stare intensely.

"I've wanted to call myself that." He laughs and carries on walking leaving shocked faces on everyone there.

AUTHORS NOTE: And me going to leave it there for this chapter, hope you enjoy it and it was one of those chapters to decide how this story is going to go, if you don't like how fast and easy going it is, I can reupload with a different version but for now me was bored and was inspired by the living in the shell theme :D to make this. Hope you enjoyed the 4th chapter of this series and thankyou so much the lovely reviews I am glad you all are enjoying this. Also me have gone back and changed a few things about this, I hope it ok now but me still not totally sure on the last part of this chapter.

DON'T FORGET TO HIT THE SMEXY BLUE BUTTON

A surprize is hidden behind the tardis doors... But we shouldn't disturb them :DDDD


	5. I know who you are

Theta and Koschei

Chapter 5: I know who you are

AUTHORS NOTE: I fnished work experience last week and because of so much going on right now I haven't had the time to type anything and also me lost my ideas -.- So bare with me if this goes a bit wavey

[listening to mad world and living inside the shell - to get inspiration)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own doctor who or the doctor and the master and yes I single them out because they are hot :D

RATING: I'm pretty sure that this should be a T throughout because of ... well the doctor and the master being together haha

**LAST TIME**

**"It's just that, that name." Theta stops and looks at them, as they do the same.**

**"The doctor..." This causing everyone to stare intensely.**

**"I've wanted to call myself that." He laughs and carries on walking leaving shocked faces on everyone there.**

**...**

**Back to the doctor and Koschei**

'How can they be here this is impossible.' 'Should be impossible'.

"Mister." Koschei says.

'Something sinister is going on.' 'I can feel it'.

"MISTER!" Shouts Koschei. Causing the doctor to be disturbed from his thoughts.

"Wha-What, sorry I was thinking." He replied giving his adorable smile to the young boy.

"Where is this?" Koschei asks ignoring his hearts flutter at his smile

"Eart-"

"I know what planet we're on but I want to know where we are on Earth." Koschei rephrases himself.

"Oh in that case, london!" The doctor says cheerfully.

"London?" Koschei replys questioning.

"Its the year 2010." The doctors answers further.

"2010!" Koschei exclaims shocked. The doctors takes it upon himself again to stare at the boy. His eyes full of confusion and achient sadness at the boy who was once his best friend. And more.

"Timelord!" Causing both the doctor and Koschei to turn around to face where they heard the voice. To find nothing there they look at each other then back again to see a familar site. The schism.

"Thats it!" Shouts Koschei pointing at the schism. The doctor starts slowly walking to it whilst Koschei stares at him. Sliently, shocked.

"Timelord." The voice repeats. This causes Koschei to look up confused wondering why the man is walking forward while he is repeating his species race. Suddenly the portal splashes around the man in a wave. Koschei stays still. Shocked.

"Son of galifrey." The voice speaks again after what it seems scanning him taking in his information. "He returns." The voice carries on speaking

"Who?" The doctor asks. "Who is returning?" The voice stays slient and doesn't answer

"Who?" Koschei asks completely oblivious to what is happening in front of him

"Thet-" The voice begins

"Thats not my name" The doctor says sternly with such darkness in his eyes

"Doctor, he is returning, back through the storm" The voice changes the name understanding

"What about the other two?" The doctor asks. "Why are they here?" Knowing he won't be answere about who is returning and will have to wait and find out.

"All in good time, timelord." The schism slowly disapears. Leaving the doctor standing there wonderly, but he smiles for a split second.

"So?" The doctor is tooken from his thoughts yet again, realising Koschei heard all what happened between the 'voice' and him. "I know who you are, your a timelord." He states, staring at the older timelord in front of him. "Not only that you are Theta." He adds still staring at him. The doctor adjusts his bow tie.

"Yes." He answers

"Why didn't you say so?" Koschei asks him

"Your from the past and I'm from the future, it could of created a paradox-"

"Won't it now?" Koschei says

"I don't know, something brought you here and wants you here for a reason, we'll just have to find out" The doctor concludes. Koschei sighs

"Well then _doctor_, will you lead the way" He says with a serious face but lets loose and smiles at the man, his theta in front of him.

"Of course." The doctor holds out his hand and Koschei gladly takes it.

**Ok I'm sorry for the late update. And short update may I add. But me lost my inspiration and now it starting to come back as I have a idea. I feel like calling this chapter 'I know who you are' but lol I dunno! In the end I went back and added the line into the part Koschei says the doctor is a timelord. Though I will use that line again but I won't be able to put it as the title but oh well, by then I will have more ideas. Hope you enjoy and hit the smexy blue button will you!**


	6. The untempered schism

Theta and Koschei

Chapter 6: The untempered schism

AUTHORS NOTE: Got a cold yet again. And I only had it a while back also. So ill, stressed, having problems with school, and also not getting help with halloween special so I haven't been able to make it, how great is my life right now... And I started this about a week ago and didn't continue so I am now -.-

[Freddy vs jason soundtrack... I really don't get inspiration from it to carry on with my other story involving them and detective conan, though I do a little but I know it won't last long haha)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own doctor who or the doctor and the master and yes I single them out because they are hot :D

RATING: I'm pretty sure that this should be a T throughout because of ... well the doctor and the master being together haha

**LAST TIME**

**"Well then **_**doctor**_**, will you lead the way" He says with a serious face but lets loose and smiles at the man, his theta in front of him.**

**"Of course." The doctor holds out his hand and Koschei gladly takes it.**

"Doctahhhhhhh!" Amy shouts trying to grab the doctor's attension.

"Ah pond's, there you are." The doctor spins dragging Koschei with him to face Amy and Rory heading towards him. Amy only then recognises the boy whose hand is in the doctor's.

"Who is this boy?" Amy asks the doctor.

"Well th-"

"I can answer for myself, my names Koschei, and you are?" Koschei interrupts the doctor.

"Hmm a cheeky one isn't he doctor?" Amy says whilst smirking.

"Well" The doctor smiles.

"My names Amy pond, and this is my...husband rory pond" Amy says.

"So, do you two know each other, good friends?" Amy asks looking at both the doctor and Koschei.

"Well, we were, which was back then from my point of view and is now from his point of view, time travel" The doctor rambles.

"Basically yes we are friends, though from the sound of it we're not now." Koschei says looking at amy but glancing at the doctor as the last line is mentioned. The doctor notices this and tears his gaze away from who he was also looking at intently.

"It's a long story, and most of it is a spoiler to him, basically he is from my past, literally from my past and I am different to who I was when I was in the past" The doctor rambles more.

"Like river song?" Amy asks.

"Yeah." The doctor says. "Wait, no, not quite, you see this boy is from my childhood days, back on galifrey now do you understand me?" The doctor says with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Oh we see" Rory and Amy say at the same time.

"You two seriously need to stop doing that, it's giving me the creeps" The doctor says before grabbing the young boys hand and heading the direction they was planning to go before Amy and Rory turned up. "Coming?" The doctor asks them.

"Yep" Amy replies walking to the young boys side.

"Yh" Rory also replies heading to the doctor's side. After what seemed like a long walk down the streets, they sit down and amy asks the doctor a question

"If he is from your childhood how can he be here?" The doctor looks at her.

"I don't know, but I do know, someone is up to no good, and the untempered scism that shown talked to me, which again didn't help much."

"The untempered schism?" Rory asks.

"What is it?" Amy follows up to Rory's question. The doctor signs and leans back.

"Children of galifrey, they are taken from their families from the age of eight to enter the academy, you get taken for ignitionation, you stand in front of the untempered schism, its a, gap in the fabric of reality, through which can be seen the whole of vortex, you stand there, eight years old, staring at the raw power of time and space, just a child." The doctor shifts uncomfortable adding more questions to their minds as it looks as if he is remembering, they all stare on even Koschei. "Some would be inspired, some would run away" The doctor stops to look at them, Koschei catching his eye. "And some would go mad." They all gulp.

"But why is it here then, if the untempered schism, how can it bring Koschei here?" Amy asks.

"I don't know, but this isn't the untempered schism, it's the work of something." The doctor looks straight at amy. "Remember what i told you, about my home planet, and then ask yourself the question how?" The doctor states moving his eyes to Rory as well. The both put their heads down whilst Koschei stares at the doctor as if trying to understand him. The doctor catches this and smiles warmly at him and pats his head.

"So." Amy begins feeling awkward.

"Have you seen anybody with the same robes as him?" The doctor asks looking at Amy and Rory.

"No, we haven't" Rory answers.

"Ah." The doctor says. Following a long awkward slience yet again.

"We should-" Koschei starts.

"Yeahhh we should" The doctor fnishes, and yet again off they go searching for the doctor's younger self. Will they find him, and what more troubles will this bring? Just who is the one returning, if it isn't Koschei or Theta?

**The doctor: Well that's just obvious.**

**Kerry: Shush maybe someone out there, doesn't know who I am speaking about**

**The doctor: Theres as much chance of that as me turning up in your room**

**Kerry: ... Please someone tell me you don't know...**

**Koschei: ... Anyways 'He' should be in the next chapter.**

**Kerry: If not. It should be within chapter 7-9! See you soon and thankyou for all your fantastic reviews!**

**Please hit the smexy blue button if you love doctor/master!**


	7. Gone And Alone

Theta And Koschei

Chapter 7: Gone And Alone

AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry for late update! I know all of you have been waiting. And been so tired lately and on friday was told I had exam on tuesday me being entered for then after exam I had to go to somewhere resulting to missing two lessons when it should of been just one. But luckly we fnished and just boosting grades up until I leave school. So it all good

AND I want to take the moment to curse all of you who figured out the master is returning, and YET Thankyou for reviewing, thankyou to everyone else who has been reviewing aswell! You all deserve your own section on my wall of reviewers.. of theta and koschei :D

FightingDreamer Alchemist: Who cannot resist that button I will never know. Oh wait I know... *stone face* Westboro baptist church... Sorry for updating slow but I have sooo much going on, and I decided to update this now because I will be revising for second exam tomorrow. I hope you stick with me on this journey!

ZaraZabuza: The force is strong with this one...

The master of time: Thankyou very much for the excellent complimate *handsome face* Yes I wish their was a spinoff of young theta and Koschei but I guess that day won't come, if maybe from a obsessed fan then lets give it another 50 years! Yes I am excited to see the masters reaction to Koschei and even more so theta along with the doctor's to his younger self.

No1fanofalot: I shall try my best now to update quick. Well I certainly hope so *puppy dog eyes also* stick with me on this kay! :D

DISCLAIMER: I do not own doctor who or the doctor and the master and yes I single them out because they are hot :D

RATING: I'm pretty sure that this should be a T throughout because of ... well the doctor and the master being together haha

This ones a long one. And felt like a movie the way I typed so much! Hope this makes up for the late updates!

**LAST TIME**

"**We should-" Koschei starts.**

**"Yeahhh we should" The doctor fnishes, and yet again off they go searching for the doctor's younger self. Will they find him, and what more troubles will this bring? Just who is the one returning, if it isn't Koschei or Theta? **

_Darkness. Darkness! Surrounding. Surrounding! Run. Run. Run. Something is coming. Terrified. Drums. Drums. Going. Disapearing. Burning. Fire. Burning. Orange fields. Running. Burning! Drums. Fading. Sky burning. Drums. Scared. Broken. Help. Going. Fading. Disapearing. Lonely. Don't leave me. Doctor! Drums! DOCTOR! ... Gone..._

"So doctor this kid we're looking for, who is he?" Amy asks with her usual teasing confidence. The doctor turns and stares at her his eyes showing so much pain she is startled and carries walking with the rest as if nothing had happened.

"Koschei." The doctor says looking over at nowhere in particular.

"Yes?" Koschei replies staring up at the doctor in a confusing manner as if trying to figure him out.

"Can't you sense him?" The doctor asks still staring off into space.

"No." Answers Koschei, earning the doctor to stop staring into nothing and instead at him.

"What is it doctor?" Amy asks him.

"He should know, a timelord always does." He answers earning strange glances from both Amy and Rory.

"Then how come?" Koschei asks the man who was once his theta.

"Something is stopping you, maybe even from finding him, as if..." The doctor replies going of track.

"As if what?" Koschei asks worringly.

"As if, it isn't time yet, as if you aren't to meet him right now." The doctor answers him looking into his eyes as Koschei stares back.

"Doctor!" Rory suddenly shouts.

"Yes!" Shouts the doctor startled by the sudden outburst of Rory.

"The tardis!" Rory shouts once more.

"Yes! But what has that got to do with anything?" The doctor asks very confused.

"Maybe the tardis can track the boy down or explain some of the matters at hand" Rory suggests. The doctor looks like he is considering but a look in his eyes suggest that nothing good will come of it.

"I guess it better than what we are doing right now, it can't hurt come along ponds and Koschei." The doctors replies to them as they head back to the tardis.

"You have a tardis!" Koschei asks shocked by his discovery that theta has his OWN tardis.

"Yup" The doctor replies smiling at Koschei. Koschei looks back shocked and stays slient whilst following them, as he wants to see it with his very eyes. A tardis.

_Where am I? What am I? Hang on! This places smells familar. Earth. Oh yeah. Now I remember. WAIT! The noise. I hear nothing. I'm alone. Alone. Alone. HAHAHAHAHAHA. The links broken! It must of tooken the drumming out of my head along with it. Doctor... I wonder..._

_HAHAHAHA!_

"Did you hear that?" Theta asks.

"What?" Jack asks. Earning Theta to stare out at nothing.

"Nothing."

"So you have a tardis." Koschei repeats again.

"Yeah." The doctor replies slightly laughing at how Koschei is taking this in."Come on we're nearly there now, not much further" He points straight ahead.

"Doctor over here!" Amy shouts from the right side standing near the tardis.

"Oh." The doctor says

"You don't even remember where you park it?" Koschei says with a michevious teasing voice.

"Well, busy day." The doctor makes up a excuse earning a roll of the eyes from Koschei. The doctor heads over taking the key out of his pocket and unlocks the doctor opening the doors to the tardis and moving aside for Koschei to have full view of the tardis, Amy and Rory do the same. Young Koschei steps through the doors shocked and speechless.

"It's- It's-" Koschei is at lost for words.

"Bigger on the inside." The doctor says in a sing along voice.

"I've wanted to say that in this new body." The doctor smiles full of smugness. Earning Amy and Rory to smile at him and Koschei to also let a little laugh out.

"Wait new body?" Koschei replies snapping his head around. "You regenerated?"

"Alot actually, and not recently had this one for a while." The doctor replies.

"How many?" Koschei asks more questions.

"This is my eleventh body."

"Eleventh!" Koschei shouts even more shocked at this discovery. "I must be from the far back past then" Koschei lets out a small laugh, the doctor smiles at this. "I like the design" He adds.

"Do you? The tardis picked it herself, after a bit of a problem with my last regeneration." The doctor adds more detail as he doesn't need to hide much as this won't create a paradox. Koschei smiles back at him. And amy coughs.

"Right then! Lets check the scans." The doctor says whilst running over to the console, along with Koschei, Amy and Rory sit themselfs down however as to give them more space. The tardis scans, what seems like forever resulting to the doctor and Koschei getting restless but finally in what would be called as 4 earth minutes it comes up with a timelord not so far away from here.

"There!" The doctor exclaims resulting to Amy and Rory nearly falling of the seat.

"Is it close to here?" Koschei asks.

"Yes its just a few minutes from here, let's go shall we?" The doctor says getting ready to head out of the tardis with a big smile on his face. They all run out of the tardis heading to find the other timelord.

Theta turns around as he feels a presence, but it quickly disapears.

_Something strange is going on. Koschei where are you?_

Suddenly Theta is snapped out of his senses when he hears a gasp following by rustling and he turns around quickly, he turns back to look at the others and notices them not watching him so he takes it upon himself to go investigate.

"Hello?" He whispers, slightly afraid but tries his best to hide it. He turns back again to see them still not noticeing he has gone away from them then once again turns back to put his attension on finding what that noise was and sighs. And walks faster to where he is picking up senses of another timelord again.

_Koschei is that you? No wait, why would you hide? Unless..._

Suddenly Theta comes face to face with a man on the floor with a face full of confusion and shock. Blonde hair. Black hoodie, trousers and a red shirt. Theta just continues to stare at the man in front of him. Slightly afraid. The man picks up on this and speaks finally

"I'm not going to harm you." His words seem to soothe Theta, causing him to come aware that the man is bleeding. And theta digs in his pocket to pull out a handkerchief and slowly and steadyly wipes the blood from the man's face.

"Your hurt." Theta says to answer the look of confusion still on the man's face.

"How?" The man asks. Earning Theta to laugh.

"How should I know? You're the one who is hurt!" Theta continues laughing, earning the man to have a slight blush.

"You aren't human are you?" Theta asks.

"No." The man replies.

"What species?" Theta asks digging deeper into questions.

"Time lord." The man answers and Theta smiles.

"I thought so, I could sense you're presence, but it kept fading." Theta continues to smile at the man infront whilst the man continues to stare full of confusion.

"What is your name?" Theta asks. The man seems to be thinking of how to answer that and settles for.

"The master." He replies.

**So. Yes. Surprizling what ever I typed on this one linked to the ending. And I hadn't decided who the master was doing to meet first at the start. But 1 of the 3 people I asked said it to be Theta and I thought it should be aswell. Seemed fitting and suited the part Theta heard laughter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as it is longer than others. And typing this felt like watching a movie :DD**

**Hit the smexy blue button to encourage me to update quicker! :D**


	8. Pile Of Confusion

Theta And Koschei

Chapter 8: Pile of confusion

AUTHORS NOTE: I've updated quicker this time! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I am going to start on the next chapter right now as I am loving typing today but I may not update again today if I do, I must be in extremely good mood to actually fnish it, as the next one, is where they meet face the face each other. Kind of short chapter but it was the perfect way to end it and I have added more mystery in it for another gang to solve!

AND Thankyou all for reviewing, thankyou to everyone else who has been reviewing aswell! You all deserve your own section on my wall of reviewers.. of theta and koschei :D

ktbp3 - I hope to keep you excited for MOAR updates!

FightingDreamer Alchemist - Indeed. I hope you're happy with this new chapter also! And I hope you like the new characters added into this story! As they my favourites right now.

flame69 - Glad you think so! And I will try my best to update weekly. Theta will be getting more adorable soon as he is reuinited with his beloved Koschei. But then comes the tricky parts of more mystery being solved.

The Master Of All Matter - Yep and I hope you love the first 2 lines of the new chapter!

cocoblue181 - Keep on being excited. It's going to get better and better!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own doctor who or the doctor and the master and yes I single them out because they are hot :D

RATING: I'm pretty sure that this should be a T throughout because of ... well the doctor and the master being together haha

This ones a long one. And felt like a movie the way I typed so much! Hope this makes up for the late updates!

**LAST TIME**

**"What is your name?" Theta asks. The man seems to be thinking of how to answer that and settles for.**

**"The master." He replies.**

"The master of what?" Theta asks. The master smirks at this, causing Theta to blush furiously.

"Everything." He then answers.

"Doctor, I thought you said it not far from the tardis!" Amy shouts exhausted and annoyed.

"Oh it's not that far, we've only been running for a while now." The doctor answers back laughing.

"Doctor if you haven't realised, we have a child with us." Rory points out to the doctor that Koschei is here.

"I'm fine." Koschei answers for the doctor.

"Not to worry, he should be just around the corner, if he hasn't moved." The doctor mentions.

"Yh sure, he is likely to stay in the same place for more than five minutes ain't he, well that if he was talking to som-" Amy stops catching on and speeds up her running along with Rory to match the doctors and Koschei's speed.

"Just round the corner now." The doctor states.

**ELSEWHERE**

"What's the matter Sarah Jane?" Rani asks.

"Those dreams." Sarah says.

"What do you think, who do you think it is, cry for help?" Rani asks.

"I'm not sure, but if we are all having these dreams, who else is?" Sarah Jane adds. "Mr smith I need you!" Mr smith the computer opens up.

"Hello Sarah jane." Mr smith says. The door opens straight after this with cylde coming through.

"Hello gang!" He says cheerfully in his own manner.

"Hi cylde." Rani says.

"What's up?" Cylde asks.

"Those dreams, Sarah jane's checking if theres any reports of it around."

"Oh yeah." Cylde says turning around with Rani and heading to stand beside Sarah jane.

"It seems these dreams are being imported into everyone on Earth." Mr Smith tells them.

"What, everyone on Earth has the same dreams?" Cylde asks.

"That seems to be the case, but that just makes it so much more confusing." Sarah jane says and holds her hand up to her face in a thinking manner. "Any presences come to Earth recently?" Sarah jane asks?

"Scanning now." Cylde, Rani, Sarah jane await for the results. "There has been two, no three presences recently." He concludes.

"Three?" Sarah jane asks again.

"Hang on that just adds to the pile of confusion, there was only two boys in the dreams, never mentioned three!" Cylde adds.

"Can you tell us what species they are?" Sarah jane asks.

"Scanning."

"If we can track them down we can go find them also Sarah Jane." Rani mentions

"Good idea, Rani." Sarah jane replys

"2 children of galifrey" Mr smith informs them. Making them turn to Mr smith with shocked faces.

"Galifrey!" Sarah jane shouts in question.

"Then they are timelords?" Cylde asks excited.

"Yes but they died in the time war, they can't be here Cylde." Sarah jane tells them.

"Maybe it's the doctor?" Cylde asks.

"But what about the other one, and hang on you didn't tell us who the third one is." Rani suddenly remembers.

"Children of galifrey." Mr Smith repeats.

"Yeah we got that." Cylde says

"Mr smith, can you track the two children down?" Sarah jane asks

"Yes Sarah Jane". Mr smith shows a map, with directions of where they are.

both are close together, Two is running to the other as it appears."

"Thats round here Sarah Jane, we should hurry and go." Rani says getting ready to leave.

"But Mr smith just mentioned four people then, this is just getting more complicated." They all smile at each other, Sarah jane grabs her sonic lipstick and coat and heads out with Cylde and Rani to find whoever is there.

"Here we are." The doctor stops to a hault and goes to a bush to peer through.

"Why are we hiding?" Koschei asks as he sees Amy and Rory doing the same.

"Just for caution, you should know why Koschei." The doctor says as he heads to move the bush whilst looking at Koschei. Koschei sighs and heads to kneel beside the doctor. The doctor moves the bush carefully and quietly. And can see a young boy standing still.

"There he is!" Koschei whispers loudly.

"Hang on, who is next to him." Rory points out. The doctor takes note and moves the bush a little more and is shocked to see who it is. Amy, Koschei and Rory catch onto this and look at the doctor.

"Master." He says.

**Sorry about not having a street name, but laptop crashed when I thought I finally found some, and I just can't be bovered, it to hard to find one to link to the mystery aswell.**

**Apart from that I hope you enjoyed it and look forward to the next one! Face to face meeting. Well I hope I don't put the doctor running off (doubt it). I'm going to start on next chapter now but may not update unless I get enough reviews hehe. I don't prepare my chapters I do it on the day, and it doesn't take to long last time it felt like I was watching a movie because it felt so long but didn't make me bored at all. Today it only took about 20 minutes haha! Minus the street names thing though *cough* See you soon^^**

**Hit the smexy button to encourage me to update next chapter quicker!**


	9. Awkward Meeting

Theta And Koschei

Chapter 9: Awkward Meeting

AUTHORS NOTE: Hope you enjoy this meeting, and yes I decided for them to go to the others as then they will meet Sarah jane also later. The next few chapters may take some time as I need more ideas to form together as solving is needed. So I bring this one to you early, which is bad idea as it may seem longer to wait if I can't think of what to put into the next one. But I wouldn't like to wait so long for the so far main excitement of the story!

AND Thankyou all for reviewing, thankyou to everyone else who has been reviewing aswell! You all deserve your own section on my wall of reviewers.. of theta and koschei :D

FightingDreamer Alchemist - Yep they finally meet in this chapter. Yet a awkward meeting it was. I hope people enjoy it, well the ending I love but yeah please do tell me if you didn't enjoy it.

The Master Of All Matter - The next chapter is finally here after waiting one day! WOO HOOOO! I think that the doctor and the master will reveal they are the children in the next few chapters.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own doctor who or the doctor and the master and yes I single them out because they are hot.

RATING: I'm pretty sure that this should be a T throughout because of ... well the doctor and the master being together.

**I had mistake on last one and kept something which was from chapter 7 sorry xDD**

**LAST TIME**

**"Hang on, who is next to him." Rory points out. The doctor takes note and moves the bush a little more and is shocked to see who it is. Amy, Koschei and Rory catch onto this and look at the doctor.**

**"Master." He says.**

**[Doctor and gang present]**

"Whose the master, when he's at home" Amy said hinting a joke. The doctor caught on and cracked a smile but it soon disapeared.

"The master is another timelord. He survived the-". He stops himself and carries on. "He survived the 'thing', and came back tried to take over Earth, even became prime minister-" He stops again as Rory interupts him.

"Harold saxon!" He shouts. And the doctor immediently reaches out his hand and covers Rory's lips.

"Shut up!" He shouts, yet in a whisper way if that was possible.

"After that incident he died, in my arms none the less. He came back to life a while back, bringing the timelords, he..." The doctor stop to think what to say nextthat can pass off Amy and Rory knowing yet not Koschei. "He _blasted _a song, and the timelords ran away" He says smiling. "But he shouldn't be here, he went _after them_, I was a different man back then." He tried to keep it simple to understand yet not give anything away to Koschei.

"So basically he has come back like Koschei has." Amy states.

"Yes." The doctor answers.

"Is it ok if we get out of this bush now, doctor?" Koschei asks. The doctor just stares at him then answers.

"Urm, well you can, I'll just stay here" This earns smiles from them all.

"Doctor, you can't hide from him, you must face him" Amy says without hiding her sense of amusement at the doctor's behaviour. Koschei then reaches his hand out at the doctor. The doctor looks puzzled at his hand earning eye rolls from both Amy and Rory.

"Grab his hand, doctor!" Amy shouts still containing it in a whisper. The doctor hesitants but then does so, and Koschei helps him up.

**[Master and Theta present]**

"How did you get here?" Theta asks.

"It's a long story." The master replys surveying his surroundings.

"You're on Earth." Theta says noticing his eyes wandering everywhere.

" I noticed _that_." He says in a tone that makes Theta jump, and immediently regrets it.

"Nevermind about me, how did _you _get here?" The master asks.

"There was something in a cave." Theta says looking down.

"What was in the cave?" The master pushes further with questions.

"Something that looked like the untempered schism." Theta adds causing the master to flinch, this goes noticed by Theta but he decides not to ask. "But it wasn't, it was something else, because how can it be in a cave, I put my hand through it, Koschei went to see if my hand shown from the other side but it didn't the next thing I know I was dragged through it and ended up here." The master listens carefully to everything this young doctor says, tensing a little when he says his former name.

"Harold saxon!" He hears someone shout.

"Shut up!" He vagualy hears aswell. They both turn to see where the sound is coming from, but everything goes quiet again. They look back at each other.

"Whose Harold saxon?" Theta asks.

"It doesn't matter." The master says looking at theta, who gives him a puzzled look and for the first time since meeting he smiles genuinely at the boy. Theta blushes.

"Theta." He hears a voice behind them. The master freezes shocked. Theta meanwhile looks over and smiles a big grin.

"Koschei!" Theta shouts excited and happy, whilst Koschei looks angry but soon it disapears and a smile replaces the frown on his face. "You found me!" He says running to him but stopping. "Whose this?" He asks noticing his hand is wrapped in anothers.

"Ah this is... this is." Koschei says trying to find the words to call him. The doctor lets go off his hand.

"I'm the doctor, hello" He greets the young boy in front of him then smiles warmly. The master untenses when he hears that name, and turns around and stares at the doctor. The doctor is looking at the boy at this moment and doesn't notice the master is watching him

_He has regenerated again. Wonder how, and he looks even younger than last time. Not only that he looks different, apart from regeneration of course._

The doctor finally lifts his gaze of Theta to feel someone's eye's on him, and locks his own onto the master's, after a moment he breaks the contact and looks down looking all flustered which leaves the master shocked yet amused at his behaviour. Amy sees this and is very amused yet again. The master trys to stand after a few minutes of shocked slience, and heads over to where the doctor is standing.

"You've regenerated." The master says after feeling awkward from the slience.

"Yeah." The doctor says. Amy, Koschei, Rory and Theta exchange glances at each other then turn to stare at both the doctor and the master.

"So you're another timelord?" Koschei breaks the slience. The master looks at the boy staring into his eyes.

"Yeah." He answers. The slience then continues. But then suddenly.

"ARG I can't take it!" The doctor suddenly explodes causing everyone to jump, leaving Koschei, the master and Theta shocked further, but Amy and Rory have experienced it enough times to just smile at him. "Its sooo quiet, why don't you talk or something, I can't take this slience, it's soo boring!" The doctor screams and grabs the master shaking him about.

_I said something was different about the doctor, didn't I. Well this is certainly new._

The master looks on shocked. Then suddenly starts laughing. Not a evil laugh. A loving laugh which leaves the doctor all flustered and embarassed and a little bit annoyed.

"Well, well doctor, you certainly have changed, and thats new aswell." The master says earning a puzzled look from the blushing doctor. "Your blushing." The master states staring at him, this makes the doctor take his hands of him and straighten his clothes. Amy moves forwards to the doctor and the master, smirking like hell earning the doctor to give her a annoyed look.

"Amy pond, and please, do carry on." She says winking, aimed at both the doctor's and master's behavior. This causes the master to smirk back at her. "Behind me is Rory, my husband, we travel with the doctor."

"Whose, the other child doctor?" Rory asks.

"I'm Theta." Amy suddenly turns to look at him and is immediently in awe and picks him up whilst hugging him.

"He's super adorable doctor!" She says squeeling. Earning a shocked glance from the doctor and the master smiling with his head down.

"Can't breathe." Theta just barely makes out. And Amy eventually lets him go and settles him safely on the ground only for Theta to be given a hug by Koschei.

"Children these days." Amy says whilst shaking her head, but her smirk tells otherwise.

"We should head back to the tardis." The doctor awkwardly makes out.

"Oh wait, you said your name's the doctor!" Theta suddenly remembers and lets go of Koschei. All of them look at Theta.

"Your friends, are here, I went off because I heard the master, they are just round the corner."

"Friends?" The doctor repeats.

"Yes, I remember the names, captain Jack, Martha, Mickey, Rose, John, Peter and Jackie" Theta says all in one go. Suddenly the doctor stares. Stone faced. The master laughs.

"Oh dear, your past companions are here, what ever should we do." The master laughs with amusement.

"Yeah, let's just go." The doctor says turning to walk away. Suddenly Koschei grabs his hand.

"Shouldn't run from them." Koschei says staring into the doctor's eyes and he understands. Whilst the others are confused.

"Ok Theta, please lead the way." He says with a sigh. When the others are in front, the master decides to add some teasing.

"So doctor, listening to my younger selfs orders hm."

"Like you wouldn't to your, _beloved _Theta either." The doctor sneers leaving the master even more shocked and stands still staring at the doctor walking off with a smirk on his face.

_Oh, I like this doctor. I like him alot._

And so he follows foot.

**Hope you enjoyed the meeting. Yes their relationship will be like this. And I hope you like it like this. The drumming will come into talk soon. As of the last chapter there was mentions of it in a speed way of shouting at something. I hope you love my referencing nine quotes. "You sang a song and the daleks ran away" and "I was a different man back then". Hehe. I thought it worked well! Also at the start of thinking this story I imagined amy being in awe with theta and Koschei being jealous. One of Koschei's parts in this story will come into question soon, for the next few chapters it is discovering what is going on and then will get back to more quiet time with Theta and Koschei and also Doctor and the Master.**


	10. It Was Their Past

Theta And Koschei

Chapter 10: It was their past.

AUTHORS NOTE: I hope you all enjoyed my last chapter and now it's time to start putting together some of the facts.

AND Thankyou all for reviewing, thankyou to everyone else who has been reviewing aswell! You all deserve your own section on my wall of reviewers.. of theta and koschei :D

FightingDreamer Alchemist - Well their is another reason why he said not to run away. Yeah in this chapter Koschei and Theta ask those questions between themselfs, and that Koschei hates lieing to Theta but he hasn't had too. Yet. Yeah Theta is at the downside xDDDD But they'll find out soon enough exactly who they are. And well anyways read the chapter to hear more about what the are thinking. Yep that's the next awaited scene for this story. Thankyou for always reviewing!

cocoblue181 - Thankyou very much. I'm glad your loving the chapters. I hope this one is fantastic too!

The Master Of All Matter - Thankyou very much! I hope you continue loving this!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own doctor who or the doctor and the master and yes I single them out because they are hot.

RATING: I'm pretty sure that this should be a T throughout because of ... well the doctor and the master being together.

**LAST TIME**

**"So doctor, listening to my younger selfs orders hm." **

**"Like you wouldn't to your, **_**beloved **_**Theta either." The doctor sneers leaving the master even more shocked and stands still staring at the doctor walking off with a smirk on his face.**

_**Oh, I like this doctor. I like him alot.**_

**And so he follows foot.**

Theta steps forward awkwardly heading closer and closer to the friends of the doctor's he had met before. The others follow him. Theta slowly heads to grab onto Jacks sleeve but it goes unnoticed by them as they carry on bittering. Koschei grows annoyed at this and he tenses up, the doctor sees this and moves back a little whilst the master smirks.

"Oi!" Koschei shouts. Causing the whole ignoring gang to look at the two boys in front of them.

"Finally, We've got your attention." Koschei says rolling his eyes.

"It's the other boy from the dreams we have." Martha points out. Suddenly Jack looks up and catches the master's eyes.

"The master!" He shouts shocked and furious.

"You died!" Martha looks up aswell to notice him.

"Well, actually that was ages ago." The master replies mockingly.

"Oh god, here we go." The doctor says rolling his eyes and looking at Amy and Rory.

"I came back to life since then, dear sweet lucy brought me back to life well with the help of my cult that is." The master stops to smirk at their shocked glances.

"After that somethings happened resulting to me having to go away again, but this time it should of been impossible to get back and has nothing to do with me as far as I know." The master continues also hiding the truth from the two boys and also the fact he doesn't want to bring up the timelords.

"You expect us to believe that?" Martha asks.

"Sorry, hang on who is the master?" Rose asks.

"Another timelord, the doctor's enemy." Martha replies bitterly.

"Ohh martha jones you shouldn't say my name with such bitter." His grin widens.

"But I thought all the timelord-" Rose begins.

"Enough!" The doctor shouts interupting her from saying anything further.

"And who are you, a accomplice?" Martha bitterly says to the man before her who is the doctor.

"He's the doctor, I guess you human's don't know about regeneration huh?" Koschei says in the same tone as she did.

"Doctor?" Jack says shocked but then it soon turns into a big grin.

"Regenerated again huh, this is my third time seeing a new you." Jack grins more earning eye rolls from both the master and Koschei.

"You've gotten even younger, you look like a baby!" Jackie shrieks.

"Hey!" The doctor shouts defendingly. The master tries hard not to smile a little bit from her comment.

"Well at least this way it is not confusing to tell you two apart." Mickey adds.

"What does that mean?" Amy asks.

"Well this man here is also the doctor, human doctor, mind, it happened years ago with the metacrisis and all." Jack informs them. Everyone stares at the doctor and the human doctor. Until the human doctor raises his hand and waves.

"Hello" He does his big goofy grin at the doctor. Whereas the doctor responds with looking straight at him and aiming at him a big adorable smile. Earning everyone to be thinking aw. At this point the master gives a groan.

_' Dear god, you can just see it in everyones faces they are all thinking, awww. Well I know doctor that you have changed, and no not just regeneration part, something in you has changed.'_

"Anyways, these dreams I need to know what happens in them, so urm." He goes to walk up to them but spins and stops to look at Theta and Koschei then back up to Amy and Rory. "Amy and Rory look after these two, don't let them out of your site, understood?" He asks them.

"Yup." They both answer and Amy rushes over to Theta and grabs his hand whereas Rory just stands next to Koschei.

"Rory their is a sitting area over there near a park, lets go." Amy informs him.

"Right." He answers. But then Amy turns around and shouts back at the doctor.

"Make sure you inform us with anything important doctor, can't keep secrets from us remember!" She says giving the doctor a wink. Earning him to laugh and answer with sure. He heads to sit down at the table bench.

"Master, sit down." He orders. And the master does so not without giving the doctor a glare though. "So what do you know about these two boys?" The doctor asks them. They look at each other and then look back at him.

"We just see them running most the time, muffled voices in the background, like." Martha begins but stops herself as if trying to think what to say.

"As if we're there." Jack answers for her.

"We are at quite a distance far away from the two, so we can't really hear what they are saying." Martha adds.

"Who are they doctor?" Rose asks. The doctor looks at her then at all of them, and looks down.

"I don't know." The doctor shifts his eyes to look at nowhere in particular again. And does not see the look he is getting from the master.

"What about you?" Rose asks. Earning glances at Rose from everyone. "Do you know who they are?" The master does not respond to this as he cannot give a answer either. It was their past and they never thought their past would come back as forcefully as this.

"Theta, do you know who the doctor is?" Koschei asks Theta a question out of the blue, as Amy and Rory are sitting on the bench talking but keeping a good eye on them as order by the doctor.

"No." Theta replies. And Koschei smiles at him.

"What about you?" Theta suddenly says causing Koschei to lose his guard, he doesn't want to have to lie his Theta. "Do you know who the master is?" Theta asks. Koschei calms down a little after hearing a different question from what he is expecting and shakes his head whilst smiling. "That man, jack said they where enemies." Theta says looking up into the Koschei's eyes.

"He did." And Koschei only just comes aware that, that means he is Theta's enemy, but who is it?

"I wonder who he is?" Theta says with a hint of question in his voice.

"I think we'll find out soon enough." Koschei replys to Theta.

AUTHORS NOTE: This is short. I think. But I am bored so I most likely will do another chapter later on. Hopefully. Yeah I know what your thinking if it short why not carry on. Well the answer is I like ending the chapter so it perfect, every chapter ends with questions and answers and so on. It just goes with it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget hit the smexy blue button for more updates of this fanfict!


	11. Who are you?

Theta And Koschei

Chapter 11: Who are you?

AUTHORS NOTE: After the fantastic feedback and recieving lots of emails in the same hour and day. I thought I would do another chapter just for you 4 below. Everyone else please enjoy! (I was making video to the song 'written in the stars' with doctor/master as someone requested it. But I'll carry on making that tomorrow and now for rest of tonight will watch hana kimi, along with this chapter hehe!)

Thankyou to everyone who has been reviewing! You all deserve your own section on my wall of reviewers.. of theta and koschei :D

The Master Of All Matter - Thankyou very much. I hope this carrie on to be terrific!

ZaraZabuza - Why indeed yay! Hehe and now another new chappie for all the fantastic reviews I've gotten

cocoblue181 - Thankyou. O.o really thanks very much, I'm still a begginer in these sorts. It weird as the exact round this time last year I made a story called I love ikuto! Which fnished on new years day and yet again got another fanfict going on the following year round the same time. Coincidence... I think not! Hah.

FightingDreamer Alchemist - Indeed with the 'yet's' :DD. Come to think of it. O.o he doesn't. Coincidence... I think not. Oh my I need to stop saying that haha. I knowwwww, he's in the dark right now, sooo badly, and I have no idea what to put on this chapter so I am just going to go with my fangirl ways and put as much doctor/master, Koschei/Theta as much as I can! Enjoy the feast! And thankyouu!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own doctor who or the doctor and the master and yes I single them out because they are hot.

RATING: I'm pretty sure that this should be a T throughout because of ... well the doctor and the master being together.

**LAST TIME**

**"That man, jack said they where enemies." Theta says looking up into the Koschei's eyes.**

**"He did." And Koschei only just comes aware that, that means he is Theta's enemy, but who is it?**

**"I wonder who he is?" Theta says with a hint of question in his voice.**

**"I think we'll find out soon enough." Koschei replys to Theta.**

"Hey!" Theta and Koschei turn around to see Amy calling them. "The doctor wants you." She points at the doctor next to them. The two boys head up to him and see that the doctor walks away whilst they walk closer, they follow as feeling they need too. After a while of walking, Koschei comes face to face with a familar sight. The tardis. Koschei looks over at Theta and immediently smiles at his expression. In complete awe.

"Where's the master gone?" Koschei asks.

"Oh, he, just went off, didn't say where, I presumed he needed some space." The doctor smiles but it seems so sad and lonely.

"Jack said you were enemies?" Theta suddenly asks his future self. The doctor suddenly looks away from his gaze.

"Yeah." He only replys.

"And?" Koschei presses on.

"Well, I wouldn't say just enemies, I guess you could call us best enemies." At this he shows a weak smile and heads through the door. Obviously he doesn't want to talk anymore about it.

"Best enemies." Theta repeats.

"Not exactly helpful, he just added one word." Koschei says annoyed. Suddenly a man comes into sight heading over to the tardis.

"Oh, master." Theta says looking up to him. The man before them blinks.

"Hey." He only replys.

"The doctor's in the tardis, but I guess you knew that." Koschei says looking at the master, he can't help but feel something from just looking at this man. Was it hate? Anger? No it feels more than that. Terror. But why?

"Why are you two standing here?" The Master asks ignoring Koschei's comment.

"The doctor wanted us, so we followed but he still hasn't told us what he wants." Theta responds to the masters question.

"Then why don't you go in?" The master asks.

"Seemed like he wanted to be alone, after what we said." Koschei replies looking at the tardis.

"Wanted to be alone, wait what did you say?" The master asks more questions.

"We said we-" Theta starts.

"What does it matter what we said!" Koschei suddenly shouts out, Startling Theta and Koschei gazes down on him.

"Koschei." Theta says worringly. But it doesn't reach Koschei's ears.

_Why, why do I feel like this? It's like I'm afraid. I don't want him to speak. I don't want him to reveal. But why?_

Suddenly the door opens and out comes the doctor.

"Oh!" The doctor exclaims surprized. Looking at the master. "You turned up eventually, thought you did a runner." The doctor says when fully coming out the door and closing it.

"Heh, running?" The master regains his composture from the incident with his younger self. "Not my style doctor, I would say that's yours." He smirks at him. The doctor tenses and this does not go unnoticed by both Theta and Koschei. The doctor and the master stare each other down whilst something is growing inside of Koschei, Theta catches onto that something is wrong with Koschei.

"Koschei, what's wrong?" Theta asks worringly causing the timelords to turn and stare at them both. Koschei doesn't reply so Theta repeats again only to be shocked by Koschei's sudden outburst.

"Don't you shut up!" Koschei screams at Theta. Leaving Theta completely shocked and then seconds after Koschei realises what he just had done.

"I'm sorry." He says turning around to look at the ground. The master and the Doctor stare at the boy before The doctor starts to move and puts his hand on Koschei's shoulder's and bends down and whispers something into his ear. Koschei's eyes momentary enlarge with shock. But are replaced with tears. And he grips onto his older friend and the doctor holds him back. Patting his back, something this regeneration master watches on staring at the doctor, confused and shocked. Not knowing what to do. He tears his gaze away from them not wanting to see anymore. Theta looks up suddenly to see this and then it becomes all so very clear.

"Us." He whispers.

AUTHORS NOTE: Short and sweet. This is like a bonus chapter and it late and I want to watch Hana kimi and heck I can even carry on with my video now. But so tired I may or may not do. I thought it would be best to end it here, although I had a fight with my brain as I wanted to end it with Koschei saying what the doctor said to him. But that will be in the next chapter. So Theta started off being in the dark but this happens. I wonder what happens next! Oooh you'll just have to wait and see. Yes no doctor/master times yet really. The master seems awfully quiet but I think he would if he met his younger self and Theta. I honestly think he would. I hope you enjoy it my 4 wonderful, brillant, fantastic reviewers. Oh and others :DD relax joking. I love you all!


	12. I Am You, And You Are Me

Theta And Koschei

Chapter 12: I Am You, And You Are Me

AUTHORS NOTE: On the last chapter their was some mistakes. Which i will mention as the following

'Startling Theta and Koschei gazes down on him.' This was actually ment to say Startling Theta and the master gazes down on him. Also, for some reason on here it missed two words out for when the doctor holds Koschei. Which I checked when I got home to see that on my word pad it is correct. (I read it in my product design class to go over it hehe). Anyways apart from that i felt like doing another chapter early. I hope you enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own doctor who or the doctor and the master and yes I single them out because they are hot.

RATING: I'm pretty sure that this should be a T throughout because of ... well the doctor and the master being together.

I'm so sooo sorry! Sad times. My heart ached at just thought the thought of Theta running off so I decided to include as the best fanfictions happen to be the ones that tug at my heart and make me feel that way. Hope it is the same for you. But heh doctor/master times aswell in this! Enjoy!

**LAST TIME**

**The master watches on staring at the doctor, confused and shocked. Not knowing what to do. He tears his gaze away from them not wanting to see anymore. Theta looks up suddenly to see this and then it becomes all so very clear.**

**"Us." He whispers. **

The master suddenly whips round to stare at the child below him which used to be his best friend, and... much more. The doctor and Koschei happen to hear Theta's quiet voice aswell and freeze.

"Are you us, I mean, are you." Theta tries to ask but can't manage it. He is getting distressed by just the thought of it. And presses his hands on his head. "I can't take this!" He shouts and runs off. Koschei just stares, feeling so helpless. He know's how he is feeling. Because this explains why he didn't want the master to speak. That was because he is him, his future is to be _his _Theta's enemy. His eyes start to water and so he quickly turns around not wanting them to see.

"Go after him." Koschei hears someone speak and tenses from his voice. And stays still not wanting to turn around. And then eventually runs off in Theta's direction, wanting so badly to be near him. After he sees his younger self run off he stubbornly turns to see the doctor staring at him with a small smile on his face.

"What are you smiling at, imbecile." He says. The doctor just shakes his head.

"What do we do now?" The doctor asks.

"I don't know." The master replies. They seem to just stand there, the only sign that of them being there is the rustling of their clothes, swaying in the wind and the glistening of their hair shining from the sun, the doctor breaks the slience first with a sigh. "Come on then." The doctor says heading towards where their younger selfs went. "We might aswell face them." The doctor continues walking. The master doesn't follow.

"They are going to ask questions."

"Well of course." Earning the doctor a glare.

"Their us, and what do we do best." The doctor smiles at the master and turns his head to continue walking and doesn't see the master give him a small smile and a shake of the head before following.

Koschei continues running not having time to catch his breath and finally comes into sight of a young boy sitting on the bench. He walks consciously towards him and hesitants before sitting down.

"Hey." Koschei says when they carry out a slience for too long and he doesn't have that sort of patience.

"Hey." Theta replies back at him.

"You ok." And he mentally slaps himself.

_Of course, he's not ok, he's just find out that those two timelords are us and that we are enemies_

He lifts his face to see Theta's breathtaking smile heading his way. And Koschei finds himself smileing back, but it soon fades.

"How could we?" Koschei asks no one in particular .

"Yeah." Is Theta's only reponse. Koschei stares at him straight in the eye and Theta notices this and continues to do the same before Koschei wraps his arms around his neck and holds him in a embrace.

"I never want to let you go." Koschei's voice muffles into Theta's shoulder. Theta's eyes start to water a little.

"I know." He replys.

"Please forgive me." Koschei says. And Theta lifts his head of Koschei's shoulders and looks him in the eye questionly. "For what I become." Koschei carries on. Theta doesn't know how they become like that in the future, but he hopes he hasn't changed much for not to say what he thinks is right.

"I forgive you." Theta says. Koschei's eyes go wide yet again and he also lifts his head up to match Theta's gaze.

"You." Koschei starts. And recieves a confused look. "He said that." This makes a smile grow on Theta's face. Suddenly they see the man with the bow tie come round the corner into sight.

"Oh!" He exclaims quickly heading back a step. "Sorry to interupt."

"Hey, doctor come over here." Koschei says letting go of Theta but keeping hold of his hand. "Oh and you two master, we have some unfnished business to continue."

"Tell me again, why we are not there yet?" Cylde asks annoyed.

"Because Sarah jane said to wait, while she answers the phone." Rani answers laughing lightly at him.

"Oh yeah, here we are, hearing news about timelords and Sarah jane decides to answer the phone." Cylde replies. And Rani gives him a playful whack.

"Hey you two!" Sarah jane calls them over, as as they head over they see a familar boy come into sight.

"Luke!" Rani shouts shocked.

"Heyyy, lukey boy!" Cylde exclaims happily. "How have you been?" Heading to high five him, and Luke gives.

"I've informed him about what's happening, he's going to come with us." Sarah jane tells them.

"Really!" Rani says.

"Well come on then, lets get in the car." Sarah jane tells them, rushing them into the car. As they get settled into the car, cylde decides to bring up the topic.

"By the way, the doctor has regenerated, I mean physically changed, we didn't think he would have changed that much!"

"Yeah, mum informed me about that too." Luke says

"Oh really." Cylde says dryly, making everyone laugh lightly. "Well then, let's get there as soon as and join this party!" Cylde says eagerly.

"So." Koschei starts. Looking down at his lap. The doctor sitting next to Koschei and the master sitting next to Theta.

"We know you can't tell us everything, as it our future but still, these questions just need to be answered" Theta carries on looking the doctor in the eye. The doctor sighs and gives in.

"Go on then." The doctor replies.

"Who are you, are you me?" Theta asks, and Koschei looks up. The doctor looks at him not answering for a while.

"Yeah." He finally replies.

"So you're Koschei?" Theta turns around to point at the master, who tenses immediently after hearing that name. Theta and Koschei see this and look at each other.

"We don't like to use those names anymore, so please continue calling us by the doctor and the master." The doctor tells the two boys. Who sliently nod after awhile.

"So, you're enemies?" Theta asks worryingly. The doctor stares and then looks down. The master recollects his memories of the past events during the end of time, the doctor was always there for him, never could hurt him. Neither could he himself. He always knew that. He could never hurt _his _doctor.

"No." The master says. Causing the doctor to look up, no words could express his expression and Koschei and Theta's head spin to face the master who stubbornly turns his face away.

"But-" Koschei starts. But the doctor puts a hand on his shoulder and shakes his head. Which sliences the boy.

"Basically." The doctor starts crossing his legs. "I am you, and you are me." The doctor says moving his head to look at Theta and smile. "Right, same for you master?" He asks looking at him but the master doesn't acknowledge him, so he signs. "Hey, you, it's the same, right!" The doctor shouts more loudly, causing the two boys to tense immediently, the doctor notices and waits staring at him. This works as it makes the master nervous under his stare.

"Yeah." He finally answers and the boys untense and the doctor smiles. And returns his attension to the two boys talking to them, and asking what they thought of Earth.

_Typical doctor._

The Master thought.

_But. He is different from before, just as I expected. Usually he would be straight to asking me questions. But he hasn't not once asked or mentioned the past. Hah is he running away from it? _

The doctor smiles as they carry on talking, but his eyes and smile. They seem so sad.

_No it's not that. This doctor lets his emotion show. He looks completely. Vunerable. I feel like I just want to grab out and hold him._

The doctor notices him staring and immediently looks up at him. And their eyes lock.

_I want to ask him questions. But. The way he looks. It feels like it should not be brought up. Maybe that's why he hasn't asked me what happened or why I didn't let him die. If so. We're really not all that different after all. _

The Master is immediently snapped out of his thoughts. When they start getting up, mentioning about heading to the tardis.

"So regeneration, recent?" Theta asks.

"Not really, I'm a time traveller, could of been whenever and wherever." The doctor starts to look around. "Hm I should really go get Amy and Rory now." The doctor continues talking.

"They friends of your's doctor?" Theta asks.

"Yeah, been travelling with them for a while now, oh and they are married, recent!" The doctor explains happily.

"You like travelling with married couples now, doctor?" The masters asks with no expression.

"The girl who waited, the boy who waited, perfect don't you think." And he gives a pause. "Right Master?" And the master shrugs. "You know this is starting to get awkward." The doctor says heading to the master, standing right in front of him and starts moving up and down checking him out as one would say. Theta and Koschei watch on, and Koschei smirks at what he is doing. The master just looks at him confused at his behaviour. "You are very quiet, than usual, care to explain, hm?" He says closing in right near his face.

"It would help if you weren't looking like you're about to kiss me." The master says staring back.

"Something must of happened, I'll leave it up to you to tell me when you want, it's your own choice." The doctor says backing up. And notices the children smirking then turning around pretending they saw nothing. "Right, you two head the master back to the tardis, wait outside for me I'll be back soon just need to go see Amy and Rory, that ok?" Koschei and Theta nod.

"And what make's you think, I don't know the way we came." He states annoyed.

"Thought you forgot." The doctor jokes and the master does a dumbfounded expression.

"Ha, ha." The master pretends laughing.

"I'll be back soon, bye." The doctor says holding his hand in the air and walking off.

"Dear god is that how he walks now?" The master asks himself.

AUTHORS NOTE: This is a longer chapter. I thought it would be funny to end it on that line and also because I don't have a clue what to put next and been working on this for 3 days (only 2 days I have typed anything). And I think it time to put it up as I got so much to do, going to do maths homework tomorrow, and have sooo many requests for videos!

Oh and on my deviant account I have put up a promo for this fanfiction! please check it out if you have the time.

kanchoukid(dot)deviantart(dot)com/#/d34d0u2

Http only to go before it. (Couldn't remember if http allowed so just to be sure me done it the safe way hehe) Hope you enjoy this fanfiction! And please tell me if me going off track at any point! So tired and me going to sleep now so if any mistakes sorry, but friend went offline before I could ask to do beta check for me! :D


	13. Meet The Master

Theta And Koschei

Chapter 13: Meet The Master

AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry for late update, had swine flu and to top it off my memory got wiped out. (hard drive got corrupted) So here is the long awaited chapter 13

Thankyou to everyone who has been reviewing! You all deserve your own section on my wall of reviewers.. of theta and koschei :D

FightingDreamer Alchemist - Finally they know each other but yet for the others to discover. Thankyou, I shall. Lol awkard for me to type up!

The Master Of All Matter - Yuppie! Oh thankyou so much! I'm so happy to know that.

ZaraZabuza - I shall hopefully do that. And the first time shall be humourous, well what I can picture anyways.

Kabooshka - Oh thankyou so much dear, I hope you had a very merry christmas and a happy new year!

cocoblue181 - YAY! Someone is in love with my theta and koschei. You may hug them and no it not strange, as I have a few fanficts I've read and I want to do that. Thankyou! 

DISCLAIMER: I do not own doctor who or the doctor and the master and yes I single them out because they are hot.

RATING: I'm pretty sure that this should be a T throughout because of ... well the doctor and the master being together.

I'm so sooo sorry! Sad times. My heart ached at just thought the thought of Theta running off so I decided to include as the best fanfictions happen to be the ones that tug at my heart and make me feel that way. Hope it is the same for you. But heh doctor/master times aswell in this! Enjoy!

**LAST TIME**

**"And what make's you think, I don't know the way we came." He states annoyed.**

**"Thought you forgot." The doctor jokes and the master does a dumbfounded expression.**

**"Ha, ha." The master pretends laughing.**

**"I'll be back soon, bye." The doctor says holding his hand in the air and walking off.**

**"Dear god is that how he walks now?" The master asks himself.**

The doctor heads to Amy and Rory. He stops as they come into view and smiles before continuing to head forwards.

"Oh doctor, hey, how did it go?" Amy asks as she sees the timelord heading towards them.

"Well." The doctor starts.

The team exit the car

"Why have we stopped here?" Cylde asks.

"I'm picking up something down that way." Sarah jane informs them.

"What we waiting for then." Cylde says in his usual cheerful manner. Sarah jane starts to lead on as they smile at each other and follow. They come into view of a familar box. Not just any box. Blue.

"The tardis." Rani speaks.

"Wait who are they?" Sarah jane says moving to behind the bush as the others do the same.

"The two boys!" Cylde shouts. Recieving looks from them all and rani puts her hand over his mouth. Rani lets go after a few seconds and he mouths sorry.

"Did you hear something?" Theta asks looking towards the bush sarah jane and the gang are previously behind. But dismisses it and looks over at the master and Koschei. Noticing something going on between them as they have been staring down each other. Theta searches for something to say but comes up with nothing, and just stands still.

"Who is that man next to them?" Rani asks shifting trying to get a better view.

"Oh my days." Cylde says, and Sarah Jane also realises who the man is. "He was once the prime minister."

"What is he doing with them?" Rani asks.

"The prime minister, a alien, suits about right." Cylde jokingly says.

"Someone else is coming." Luke says and they all duck. They see three people heading towards the others. Eventually they come into contact with seeing a familar man. A man in a bow tie.

"It's the doctor." Cylde says and looks over to Sarah jane. Asking for permission in a way.

"Go on, we'll join afterwards, just need to check over something." Sarah jane says but Cylde is already up heading towards the timelord. Cylde can't help having a fanboy moment as he heads over to him. Yet again. The prime minister notices him heading over and gives a confused glance. And Cylde stops in his tracks.

"Doctor?" Cylde asks, recieving everyone to look at him, including the doctor and as soon as he sees him, a big smile spreads across his face

"Cylde!" The doctor heads to pat on his back. And the others exchange glances. "Sorry, this is cylde, defender of Earth."

"Defender of Earth?" Amy asks shocked.

"Yeah, so how have you been doing?" The doctor asks him.

"I've been good, but somethings wrong which is why we are out-"

"Something's wrong, and we?" The doctor asks yet again.

"Yeah, they'll come soon, they just got to fnish something, anyways these two." Cylde begins.

"Let me guess, you've been having dreams of these two." The doctor states.

"You know then, doctor." Cylde smiles at the doctor and he smiles back. "Oh but something else" as he turns his attention to the old prime minister, known to us as the master. "The old prime minister." Cylde adverts his eyes back to the doctor. "He is a timelord right." He states.

"Well actually, wait, what did you just say?" The doctor asks confused, the master smirks.

"Mr smith stated their was 4 beings, 2 children of galifrey, then another 2 was mentioned, it didn't make sense as their was two then three then four, so these two not mentioned must be your companions, then the two mentioned are these children, I'm presuming same as you and this man as well which make the four, I am correct?" Cylde asks at the end unsure.

"Amazing, simply amazing, you're completely correct."

"I have my ways." Cylde says cheekily. "But mr smith made it sound like the four people where the same so that they couldn't be revealed, it only revealed two children of galifrey so why did it not reveal you doctor and, this man."

"Yeah, I think I have the answer for that, but later that will be revealed, as for this man." The doctor stops to gesture at him. "Is the master."

"Defender of Earth, another of your minions, doctor?" The master smirks at the doctor.

"Not now master." The doctor sighs.

"So you two have met recently as the doctor has apprantly regenerated so how can you know who he is?" Koschei suddenly asks.

"Oh about that, I know two of his regenerations, his last one and this one, we met recently again when trouble with the shansheeth."

"Shansheeth?" Amy asks.

"Yes, claimed I was dead, but turned out they needed Sarah jane and Jo grant, friends of mine." The doctor explained.

"Ah Jo Grant I remember her, not the other though, Sarah jane, which one are you with Cylde?"

"Sarah Jane." Cylde informs him.

"Cylde!" A young females voice suddenly is heard. "Doctor!"

"Rani, hello!" The doctor greets her back. And rani stares at the others whilst smiling.

"Another?" Amy asks?

"Doctor, wow it's true, you really have changed." Luke comes into the conversation and holds out his hand to the doctor which the doctor gladly takes.

"Luke, ah this is the first time we have met, well for this regeneration." The doctor smiles at him. "How have you been?" The doctor finally asks him, just to have cyldes arm swung around luke's shoulders.

"Lukey boy, here is at university, thats why you didn't get to see him last time, he's come back for today."

"Which means we have to all catch up later on." Rani flings her arms around their shoulders too.

"Doctor."

"Sarah Jane." They both greet each other then step forward to hug each other.

"Ah introductions." The doctor suddenly spins and grabs hold off Amy and Rory. "This is Amy and this is Rory, they travel with me now."

"Ah the married couple you was telling me about last time." Sarah jane holds out her hand to Amy and then Rory. Which they each shook.

"Amy, Rory, this is Sarah Jane smith." The doctor then swiftly moves to the two boys.

"I believe these two have been in everyones dreams lately."

"Yes indeed they have." She stops smiling at them to look up at the doctor again. "I suppose later is in order." And the doctor replies with a nod and a smile.

"And this is the master." Which recieves a confused look from Sarah Jane. "Yeah, you may recognise him as the old prime minister, long story, most of it ended up never happening, basically he's a timelord as well."

"I remember Jo grant, never met this one however doctor." The master suddenly speaks.

"Ah you knew Jo grant?" Sarah jane asks.

"Quite so." The master answers.

"Friend of yours doctor?" Sarah jane asks the doctor referring to the master.

"Not really." The doctor answers.

"He's one of my greatest enemies." The master smirks.

"But now they are going to put away their differences, for the sake of these children right doctor?" Amy suddenly butts in.

"Well-"

"Right doctor?" She asks again emphasizing the sentence.

"Right." The doctor answers.

"What about you, master?" Amy turns on the smirking master.

"I'll try my best." He answers

"Thats the only reply you'll ever get from him, Amy." The doctor states. Earning a glare from Amy. "And these 3 are cylde, rani and luke, luke is sarah janes son." He says to them.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Amy says to them all.

"I suppose, cylde here informed you doctor." Sarah jane says.

"He did indeed, but just to make sure, how many people did it come up with?" The doctor asks a already known answer.

"Four but it only identified two." Sarah jane tells the doctor. "But the other two must be you and the master?" She asks which earns the doctor to smile.

"Cylde knew this without knowing who the master was or that he was a timelord." The doctor informs them, earning Sarah jane to shake his shoulders a bit and smile at the young lad. "Oh by the way, the others are here."

"Hm?" Sarah jane asks.

"You know." The doctor tried to make her understand without being told. "When the Earth was stolen."

"Oh, their here too!" Sarah jane exclaims.

"Yeah, even more confusing a certain group have managed to come back from the parallel world."

"Any thoughts on that?" Sarah jane asks.

"None." The doctor answers. "Their not far from here, if you want to go meet them, don't worry if any of you's want to stay, I'll look after them." The doctor informs her.

"If it's not any trouble, I will go over to them and." Stops short and looks at the kids who are beaming at her. "But it seems, these will like to stay."

"Its ok, sarah jane, I'll come with you to help." Rani offers.

"Thankyou, well come on then, and doctor look after them, and you two don't touch anything you're not supposed too." Sarah jane informs them sternly before walking off with rani.

"Mums, getting information from them whilst we're here we can get information from the doctor, so both sides have enough information to help out." Luke informs Cylde.

"Right then doctor." They both turn to beam up at the doctor.

"Oh! Right" The doctor turns around, unlocks the tardis and they all step in.

AUTHORS NOTE: This is officially my worst chapter. But it needed to come eventually. Hardly any acknowledgement of theta and koschei on this and no doctor/master times. I just seem to be hinting that the doctor is being a lil mean to the master :DD

But I do have a humourous idea coming up and hopefully will get better once they in the tardis. Less chatting then and more getting to know. Well thats what I can see in my head so far. Sarah jane never really did meet the master. Well in the five doctors she did, but I didn't know if that counted? Besides it wasn't for long so doesn't matter. Hope this chapter isn't too bad. Theirs bound to be lots of mistakes but it getting to warm again and I may be off for one or two more days just to relax a little more before going out again. I don't want to faint. It really my choice tomorrow to go in or not to school. Also whoo a bit of bromance. Luke and Cylde 3 if you see any that is, I'm more of a cylde/rani fan, because one of the episodes made me omgeeee *squeel*. Anyways see you soon hopefully. If me off tomorrow then I will be doing another chapter but may not finish. Started this today since around 11pm and not fnished till 17:38pm. The title was orginally going to be 'Cylde meets the master' But I changed it cause they all really are meeting the master.


	14. Hot And Bovered

Theta And Koschei

Chapter 14: Hot And Bovered

AUTHORS NOTE: I'm really sorry for the late update! So much has been going on these last few weeks. Exams, parents evening, problems at school. And so I don't waste time copying and pasteing reviews. I'll just get straight to the story and hopefully if not alot, something will still be done for you lovely patient reviewers.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own doctor who or the doctor and the master and yes I single them out because they are hot.

RATING: I'm pretty sure that this should be a T throughout because of ... well the doctor and the master being together.

Listening to: Evident untensil by Chairlift and Make me wanna die by The pretty reckless

**LAST TIME**

**"Mums, getting information from them whilst we're here we can get information from the doctor, so both sides have enough information to help out." Luke informs Cylde.**

**"Right then doctor." They both turn to beam up at the doctor.**

**"Oh! Right" The doctor turns around, unlocks the tardis and they all step in.**

The doctor holds the door open for all of them to come in. And closes it sliently once they are.

"Just sit down." The doctor says politely to them all. Gesturing to the seats. They all seat on the same tardis seat staring up at the doctor, this makes him nervous and he starts to fiddle with his bow tie, and then move onto the tardis console. It stays slient. Like that for a long time. Soon after the doctor starts to get bored. Of course. Amy and Rory have had a experience, so they know signs of when the doctor is bored and Amy smirks, which goes unnoticed by everyone else. It seems.

"I'm hungry." The master breaks the slience and the doctor immediently turns to him.

"No eating humans." The doctor says and immediently mentally slaps himself and Amy gives him a glare. (_Yes... why do I keep making it hint that Amy knows they are them. Well actually she does not but she will soon. Sorry if I have mislead anyone it was a mistake.)_

"Well, cook something then doctor." Amy suggests. The doctor pulls a face at her which clearly says '_Are you mad, pond?'_

"Fine." He says. Sounding stubborn.

"Does anyone else want anything?" The doctor asks the others.

"I'll have, you know what." The master says in a childish manner.

"I haven't made that in years!" The doctor exclaims.

"Made what?" Rory asks.

"It's a ingredient from galifrey." The doctor answers.

"Ooh!" Cylde says and Amy joins in.

"Then, doctor may we have some aswell?" Amy asks.

"You want some." The doctor states and everyone nods.

"I'll give it a try." He signs and turns to leave and make it for everyone.

_**Some time later**_

The master enters the kitchen and stands there watching the doctor. The doctor senses him and tenses, trying his best to ignore him. But his patience had it's limits.

"What's the matter?" He asks, trying his best to sound polite and after everything that has gone on he can't bring himself to start a fight.

"Nothing." The master finally answers. The doctor notices the master's game and chooses to ignore him yet again. Yet fails. Again

"What you looking at!" The doctor asks getting slighty irritated. The master stays slient then answers.

"_You._" Then turns to walk away as he hears someone coming into the kitchen. Luckly for the doctor, his back was facing the master so the master didn't see the furious blush that had come up on the doctor's face.

"Hey, doctor!" Amy says walking over to him. The doctor's back is facing her also. He coughs. Amy smiles and walks to face him, and stands shocked when she sees the blush on his face.

"Doctor, you're all red!" Amy exclaims.

"Shush!" The doctor shouts back.

"Hey, wait a minute, wasn't the master just in here, did he say something." Her eyes twinkle with mischief. The doctor chooses to not answer, which was a bad idea as Amy knew she was right. "I think I have it all figured out." She says playfully. And she leans her arm on the side to have a clearer view of the doctor. "You may fight alot but actually, the truth is, you are in love with the master." She continues to say playfully. This makes the doctor flush more. If that is possible.

"Of course not!" He denies.

"Yeah, then why are you flushing?" Amy asks.

"Because...Because it's warm in here, thats it, the heats getting to me."

"Liar." Amy states. And Amy walks away victorious. But she stops at the door and says "By the way, thats called turned on, if you're all hot and bovered." She says teasingly then laughs. The doctor's back glared at her.

_**Later on. **__(After having the so called galifreyan food... yes bare with me, I have writers block. I'm pratically forcing myself to type more, I have noo ideas, so all fluff should be in this, and less of a story.)_

"Well, I'm bored." Cylde says. No one replies as they all feel the same way and have nothing to talk about.

"I know!" Amy suddenly exclaimed making Rory jump up next to her. "Let's talk about these two boys now, doctor, you said you would explain later." Amy looks at the doctor. The doctor gives her a long look from the tardis console.

"Nah." He tears his eyes away from her gaze.

"I agree, explain now." Rory agrees with Amy. The doctor doesn't answer him. Rory starts to get annoyed. "Why is he ignoring us?" He asks, and amy smirks.

"He's angry because of what I said before." Amy's smirk gets bigger. Rory gives her a questionable glance. But turns to see a death glare heading her way from the doctor's direction.

"Well, where to start." Amy says with a playful voice. "It proberlly all started before I entered-" Amy was cut off by the doctor.

"Why don't we just end this whole conversation." The doctor suggested.

"But doctor, they want to know why you're so angry, well not angry more-"

"Quiet!" The doctor shouts.

"Make me." Amy challenges the doctor. And they start bickering and glaring at each other. Soon enough the master stopped being amused by the whole concept but annoyed at the loudness.

"Will you two, shut it!" The master shouts. Causing to everyone to fall slient. The doctor does a final glare at Amy before turning to fiddle with the tardis.

AUTHORS NOTE: Not long. Sorry. I have writer's block, and not only that I have vidders block too! Life is not so good for me at the moment. Tried to include one of the things I imagined for this story during christmas. The other thing still hasn't happened but it still will. Something someone (reviewer) has mentioned, and I planned it already since then, it being a funny moment.


	15. Important Announcement

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

First of, no I will continue with this story.

Second, Yep I am taking a break (You proberly are thinking, you have for the past start of the year, I'm so sorryyy!) I have exams coming up and I want, _**need**_ to get a D but I honestly want a C if I can so I won't have to redo it in college. Also with videos and more homework coming into my weekends I have no time and I honestly forget. So I most likely will continue this in the summer holidays for sure! Even if it's not much, and if I have lost all plot of this story I may give it away, but right now I am taking break.

If lucky, I may upload some during study leave (in about a month and 2 weeks) from school and if you really really lucky, maybe even before then.

I'm sorry to everyone who has been reviewing and people who have enjoyed my fanfiction so far. But I don't want to start it, and it turn out bad as I have zero ideas for it right now.

I hope you will look forward to when I start releasing again (it may turn out I start all over again :D)


End file.
